


Let Us Help You This Time

by KnightCommander94



Series: Me One Shots [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94
Summary: After his ordeal of being captured and beaten, the rest of the Thieves decide that it’s their time to look after Akira.Inspired by this artwork: twitter.com/goro_orb/status/1292559621392080896
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren/Morgana (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Morgana, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Series: Me One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Let Us Help You This Time

I watched as Sae left the interrogation room and hoped that I was able to convince her that Akechi was the one behind the psychotic breakdowns and not the Phantom Thieves. I rest my head in my left hand and wince when pain shoots up that arm.

“Takemi is going to a field day with me when she sees me like this.” I start chuckling before grabbing my ribs. “Right, everything hurts.”

Feeling the shift in reality, meant one thing. That Sae showed Akechi my phone and that Futaba had activated the Meta-Nav. Looking to my left, I could see the hazy blur of the cognitive version of me and the table.

“Let’s see how perceptive you are.” I said before staying as still as possible as the cognitive version of the door open and two shadowy figures walk in. One being Akechi and the other being the officer posted outside the room.

I watched in amusement as he pulls a pistol (like the one I use in the in Metaverse) out of his briefcase before pulling the trigger twice, the first shot was at the officer and the next would have killed me if I was in the cognitive position.

My fatigue was catching up to me in the ten or more minutes that Akechi left and Sae returned and the pain that was running through me only started to get worse.

“Are you still with me?” I heard Sae say before seeing her fingers click in front of me.

“Just…” I said as I go to stand only to nearly fall backwards if it weren’t for Sae catching me. “Thanks...”

“You can thank me later, first though, let's get you out.” She said as she places my left arm over her shoulder and lifts me so that I was standing. I suck air in as the pain around my arms and ribs made itself known. “I apologise if it hurts Akira, but in your condition, you can barely stand on your own.”

“Do what must be done…” I said before I started to fade in and out of consciousness as Sae more or less dragged me through this place and to her car.

I could only guess that we were heading to Yongen, but seeing as the boot of her car was the easiest way of getting me out without raising to much suspicion, then for all I knew, she could be taking me out of the city.

When I heard the engine cut off and the sound of a car door being opened and close told me that we must be at our destination and I prepared myself to climb out of the boot, but when the door didn’t open, I started to feel how small of a place I was in. I started to breath more heavily which only made my ribs hurt all the more and I tried my best to calm my nerves by closing my eyes and repositioning myself, but that only brought more pain.

“Niijima-san… let me out…” I said as I started to feel the walls slowly start to close in and the air running out. With the pain running through my arms, I pushed as hard as I could against the boot. “Sae… please let me out…” I felt my lungs start to burn and tears welling up.

I stop pushing when I heard nothing in return and wished that I didn’t get forgotten again. It was shortly after that I heard muffled voices approach the car and I took lungs falls of air when Sae opened the boot.

“I’m sorry I took so long, Akira.” Sae said as she grabs me as gently as she could and helped me up.

I only notice that Sojiro was there when he helps me out of the boot as well.

“Jesus kid, you look worse than a peach.” He said when I was finally out and into the night air.

My assumption was correct about being taken to Yongen as we were near Sojiro and Futabas’ home. I wanted to laugh at his observation but chose not to, seeing as I was in enough pain already.

“Yeah… I feel… like one too.” I said as I tried to gain some of my composure back… which they saw start through it.

“Huh, at least you’ve still got that sense of humour.” He said as he takes my arm and drapes it over his shoulder and starts to lead us towards his house. “We need to get you inside before people they see you.”

Sojiros’ home was nicer than I thought it was as he led me to a spare room that I could us for a couple of days whilst I regained my strength. How Futaba didn’t find me was beyond me but I was grateful that Sae give me back my phone so I didn’t lose my mind and so that I didn’t feel claustrophobic.

The cover story that was used on the news was that the leader of the Phantom Thieves grabbed the gun off of an officer before shotting him and then being shot by Akechi and at Shujin, I had returned home due to a family emergency. So, I was a dead man walking and back home… could be better… I suppose.

The two days went by quicker than I wanted, but I had to at least let my friends know that I was alive and kicking, albeit slowly as I was still receiving some pain in some of my joints and around my chest. During the first day of rest, I was visited by Takemi and she wasn’t happy seeing me like this but was kind enough to patch me up as best she could, seeing as this was a home visit after all.

After the two days, I heard a knock on the door and I was expecting Sojiro to enter but to see Sae walk in was unexpected.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting, Sae-san?” I said as I lock my phone and sit up in bed

“I see you are doing well, Akira.” She made no move on entering the room but gestures for me to follow her. “Your friends are waiting at Leblanc.”

I was grateful that Sojiro got me a change of clothing so I didn’t have to sit around in my uniform for the two days and I forgot that I packed my blue hoodie. Pulling the hood up and pocketing my phone, I stand and followed her out of Sojiros’ house and towards Leblanc.

The streets were clear of any people which was a red flag for me as this place always had life no matter the time, but when we stopped outside of Leblanc, I could hear my friends… no, my family inside, talking kinda like normal despite not knowing I was alive. I couldn’t help but smile.

I heard the chime ring when Sae walked in and leaving the door open for me and right away, I heard Makoto speak up. “Oh, Sis, I wasn’t expecting you to show up, is everything alright?”

“Hello Makoto, everything is fine, thank you.” Sae said as she moved around the bar and sat down.

With a deep breath in and out, I step into the café and closed the door. “Hey, guys.” I said as a pushed the hood off and the collective gasps I heard told me everything I need.

It was Ryuji and Ann who were the first ones up and out of their seats to hug me. I tried my best not to show any signs of pain… and of course, Yusuke saw it clear as day. “While it is nice to see our plan worked, our leader is clearly in pain.”

At that Ryuji and Ann let go of me and they must have seen it written on my face. “Bro, tells us next time.”

“Yeah, it was bad enough that we had to wait this long.” Ann said as she brought one of her sleeves up and patted near her eyes.

“Don’t worry guys., I’m fine.” I said through gritted teeth as my ribs didn’t stop throbbing.

“Fine my ass. Kid, you looked like a bruised peach when Sae brought me to you.” I heard Sojiro say from behind the bar after he placed a cup of coffee down for Sae.

“I have to say though that for a dead man, he looks surprisingly well.” Yusuke said as him, Haru, Makoto and Futaba stood up from the booth and the bar and made their way other to me.

“Oh, here you go, Akira.” Sae said, producing my glasses from a pocket and passing them to Haru who unfolded them before sliding them onto my head. I hissed when her hand brushed against the bruise on my cheek.

Her eyes go wide and she brought her hands up to her chest. “Sorry, Akira-kun.”

Even though I had two days of rest and had regained most of my strength, my energy on the other on hand was nearing empty, something that Futaba was quick to pick up on. “You need to rest more, Joker.”

Haru did a quick look over me before nodding in agreement before both of them grab my wrists, which were still heavily bruised and hurt just as much as they did three days ago. I was more vocal about the pain this time which made Futaba and Haru let go with concern written on everyone’s faces.

I hung my head and grabbed at the end of my hoodie sleeves as I felt all eyes on me. “Sorry… everyone…”

“Can I?” I heard Ann say as she cupped my left fist.

I nod my head as I let go of the sleeve before she raises that arm up and gently pulls the sleeve down enough to show the dark purple bruise that are around both of my wrist.

“Those bastards!” I heard Ryuji say and then a slam on the bar.

A heavy silence falls over the café as I felt Ann run a hand up and down my back, Ryuji was grumbling over my condition, Yusuke was more than likely looking at Sayuri to try and take his mind off of this, Haru couldn’t take her eyes off my wrist that Ann still held whilst twiddling with the end of her skirt, Futaba, bless her, looked like she was about to cry and Makoto had brought a hand up to her chin and was deep in thought.

Everyone was startled when Makoto slammed her fist into her other hand. “Right, here’s the plan, Ann, you head to Doctor Takemi and try and see what injuries Akira has and if possible, get some meds as well.”

“On it.” I heard Ann say before hearing the door open and close.

“Futaba and Haru, you two head out and grab some food for a hot pot and any DVD’s you think are suitable for all of us.”

The grin Futaba gave was infectious as she salutes. “We’re on it, Queen.” “We’re got you covered, Mako-chan.”

“Ryuji and Yusuke, you take Akira upstairs and remove his jumper.”

“What!?” Ryuji said but the glare that Makoto sent, told me everything. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Boss, do you have a first aid kit?” I heard Makoto say as I was being led up the stairs.

When the three of us got upstairs, Ryuji was hesitant to help me take my hoodie off, but with help from Yusuke, it was off in no time and I could tell the Ryuji was itching to say something. When Takemi visited last, she believed that I might have a couple of broken ribs seeing as I had a large bruise on the left side of my chest and the bandage and dressing she had on her covered most of it.

Makoto came up soon after, carrying a medium-sized first aid kit and a bowl of water. It was surprising how efficient she was at cleaning me up and applying a fresh set of bandage and dressing. Ann came back soon then I was expecting seeing as Takemi was a professional Doctor and she told Makoto what the Doctor thought was wrong and even gave her some meds as well.

When it came to sorting my wrists out Ann volunteered to bandage one while Makoto did the other. Whilst I was being taken care of, Yusuke and Ryuji took it upon themselves to move the table, TV and the booth seat over near my bed along with setting the other table and the hot pot cooker up.

Futaba and Haru came back about ten minutes later carrying more food than needed for the hot pot and about two dozen DVD’s, ranging from over the top action to romance and in Futaba’s hood, Morgana popped out.

“Nice to see you alive, Joker.” He said jumping up on my bed and sitting next to me.

“It’s nice to see you too, Morgana.” I said as I brought a hand up and starched behind his ear.

Haru had started the hot pot by the time Ryuji and Yusuke had finished moving the seat over.

“So, what film do you guys wanna watch first.” Ryuji said as he started to look over the collection Futaba and Haru brought over.

The rest of the day was like that, eating good food with even better company until night fell and everyone apart from me had passed out. Ryuji was out like a light with Ann sleeping on his shoulder with Morgana on her lap. Yusuke was out for the count near the empty hot pot cooker. Haru, Makoto and Futaba were curled up at the bottom of my bed with Futaba in between the other two.

I ignored what pain I got from my cheek as I smile at the site, I got up and turned to TV off before finding some blankets and retuning to cover my family up. Once everyone was taken care of, I took my glasses off before settling down on the unoccupied side of my bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about due to seeing some fan art that involved Akira/Ren, Ryuji, Ann and I think Morgana was there as well. I would link the art and artist if I could remember them… and trust me when I say that I looked for it, in total, I think I spent about two hours of scrolling down DeviantArt and Twitter. 
> 
> I find it weird that the game doesn’t have a down period so that the Akira/Ren could heal, as he was beaten up after he gets captured, so having some downtime would sound reasonable.
> 
> If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I'll see about writing it as some point.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


End file.
